The Land of Nothing
by hei-yo
Summary: Seorang penulis dongeng yang bahkan tidak percaya akan keajaiban dipertemukan dengan seorang anak laki-laki misterius yang terus menerus mendatangi mimpinya. RiRen, shounen-ai, typos. RnR? CH. 2 UP
1. Dreams

**The Land of Nothing **

**Disc : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. Peter Pan belongs to J.M Barrie. **

**Warn : RiRen, shounen-ai, typos**

* * *

**11.45 pm. 25****th ****avenue, Trost. **

**Levi Ackerman's apartment.**

Langit cerah malam ini, pemandangan yang jarang tampak di Trost. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela, bintang-bintang merasuki penglihatan.

Levi mengingatnya, dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya dulu sekali saat ibunya masih hidup. Cerita anak-anak mengenai bintang kedua dari kiri.

Pulau dimana seorang anak tak akan bertambah usianya, pulau yang dikuasai anak-anak dan tempat dimana keajaiban terjadi. Khayalan bodoh. Sejak masih kecil Levi bahkan tak mempercayainya. Mana mungkin ada tempat seperti itu, Levi yang sangat berpegang teguh pada realita dan ilmu pengetahuan hingga diusianya yang ketiga puluh tak percaya akan eksistensi hal semacam itu.

Masa bodoh dengan profesinya yang seorang penulis dongeng anak-anak.

Tapi ia boleh berharap kan? Berharap tempat bodoh seperti itu memang ada, meski realita mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ia jenuh dengan kehidupan yang hanya hitam dan putih. Monoton dan membosankan. Ia ingin dirinya bebas dari kenyataan—meski hanya sesaat—untuk merasakan dunia dongeng yang tak dapat dinalarkan.

Malam di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketiga puluh ia memimpikan hal aneh yang tak masuk akal, seorang bocah laki-laki yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, datang dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Anak laki-laki yang tampan, kalau Levi boleh berkomentar. Dengan manik mata sehijau daun, kulit cokelat terang yang berkilauan dan bibir merekah bak buah arbei.

Seperti keluar dari cerita-cerita dongeng miliknya.

Bibir bocah itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak tertangkap indra pendengar Levi. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Levi yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjang. Oh, Levi dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya yang benar-benar adiktif; menguarkan keharuman hutan dan wangi rempah—yang bahkan lebih harum dari wewangian mahal yang selama ini digunakan Levi.

Levi tidak menyadari apa yang kemudian terjadi. Ia telah terhipnotis oleh bocah itu. Jemari lentik menyentuh tangan kasar Levi, menggegamnya dan bocah itu kemudian menuntun Levi.

Berjalan ke arah jendela besar tanpa teralis di kamar Levi, membukanya. Sesaat ia menoleh kepada Levi dan menganggukan kepala—seolah meminta Levi mempersiapkan diri.

Dan selanjutnya, klise. Genggaman tangannya mengerat kemudian bocah itu melompat keluar jendela, bersama Levi dengan tangan yang masih saling mengait.

Melompat. Keluar. Jendela.

Dari lantai 10.

Normalnya Levi tidak akan mau melompat dari lantai sepuluh, sejak awal bocah itu masuk ke kamarnya pun pasti sudah diusirnya. Normalnya. Namun ada semacam kekuatan magis yang membuat Levi hanya terdiam dan mengikuti semua gerak-gerik bocah itu, meski gila dan tidak masuk akal.

Kekuatan aneh itu juga yang membuat Levi menurut dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya, tidak menyadari dirinya sedang di ambang kematian.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, Levi sudah merasakan tubuhnya menjauhi—atau sudah – di atas daratan. Atau dengan lebih jelas, melayang.

Matanya membola, menyadari apa yang terjadi dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman bocah itu, "Apa-apa.." Kalimatnya terhenti, gravitasi menariknya menjauhi langit.

Dan Levi terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, Levi percaya itu. Ia tak pernah menganggap serius mimpi-mimpi yang terkadang menyambangi tidurnya. Namun mimpinya kali ini, ia tak dapat melupakannya.

Wajah itu, wangi itu, sungguh bocah itu memancarkan aura magis yang tidak biasa. Levi bahkan masih bisa merasakan jemari kecil yang mengait dengan jemarinya kala itu. Levi, untuk pertama kali dalam tiga puluh tahun kehidupannya—berharap keajaiban benar-benar ada. Supaya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan anak lelaki yang menyambangi mimpinya malam itu.

Mungkin harapannya terkabul, karena malam-malam setelah mimpinya yang pertama itu, Levi kembali dipertemukan dengan anak itu—seminggu setelah ulang tahunnya.

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi, tapi kali ini Levi dengan sadar mengikuti bocah itu, meski ia kembali jatuh di tempat yang sama. Levi takut ia tidak akan kembali ke rumahnya. Levi takut jika ia terus mengikuti bocah itu, hal mengerikan itu akan kembali terulang. Levi takut.

Tapi ia masih berharap bahwa perjumpaannya dengan bocah magis itu tak kan terhenti.

Awalnya hanya seminggu sekali, lama-kelamaan mimpi yang sama terus mengulangi skenarionya nyaris setiap hari. Levi mulai mencoba berbicara dengan anak itu tapi ia tak dapat mendengar suara anak itu maupun suaranya sendiri.

_Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau berasal dari mana?_ Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang akhirnya ditelan Levi karena ia tahu, menanyakannya adalah sesuatu yang percuma.

Mungkin dongeng yang selama ini diceritakan mendiang ibunya memang benar adanya. Mana mungkin keindahan yang menguar dari anak itu datang dan eksis di dunia yang kotor dan penuh dengan dosa manusia ini, kan?

Malam ini, Levi mencari bintang ke dua yang dikatakan ibunya. Mungkin dari sanalah bocah magis itu berasal, malam ini pula Levi memutuskan untuk tidak lari jika bocah itu datang dan kembali berusaha menuntunnya ke tempat yang belum diketahuinya itu.

* * *

**00.22 am. 25****th ****avenue, Trost. **

**Levi Ackerman's apartment.**

Levi memutuskan untuk tidur setelah membersihkan dirinya. Membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas material empuk kasur miliknya, berusaha memejamkan mata.

"….-vi…"

"..Levi."

"Levi," seseorang memanggilnya.

Demi bocah bermata hijau, siapa yang memanggilnya? Levi ingat sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, dan ia tinggal sendiri. Jadi sia—

"Levi Ackerman, bangunlah."

Levi segera bangun dari atas ranjang, berniat memberi siapapun yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa izin sebuah bogem mentah. Sayangnya, seringai menyebalkan khas bocah tanggung menghentikan aksinya.

Seorang remaja laki-laki terlihat berdiri di ambang jendela Levi. Entah sejak kapan jendelanya terbuka, padahal Levi sudah sangat yakin ia telah menguncinya sebelum tidur tadi.

Dan oh, wajah itu – wangi itu.

_Anak itu. _

Atau setidaknya, ia mirip dengan bocah aneh yang sering memasuki mimpinya.

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya "….Siapa.. kau?" Anak itu berjalan mendekati Levi, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau mau?"

Apakah kali ini juga mimpi?

"Jawab aku, siapa kau?" Tanya Levi lagi, dengan lebih tegas kali ini.

Anak itu masih mempertahankan seringainya, masih menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, bocah. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu. Siapa kau?"

Kali ini, anak itu tersenyum simpul dan—akhirnya – menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya, "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Sir. Eren Jaeger. Berasal dari tempat yang jauh untuk menjemput anda."

Levi terperangah sesaat. Suara yang benar-benar merdu. "Menjemputku? Ke mana?"

Jari telunjuk diacungkan, bocah penyambang mimpi bernama Eren mengarahkannya keluar, ke arah sang kaisar malam.

"Bulan? Jangan bercanda bocah. Di mana rumahmu? Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," Levi menarik kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Eren menggeleng, "Bukan, Sir. Saya bukan ingin membawamu ke bulan."

Levi benar-benar kesal sekarang, "Kau berhalusinasi? Sudah cukup. Kuantar kau pulang."

Levi sudah akan menarik lengan bocah itu ketika merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, terpisah dari lantai apartemen tempatnya berpijak.

Eren kembali menyeringai, "Saya harus menjemput anda, Sir."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yoo, Chiaki here. Saya bener-bener nggak tau ini fic kenapa bisa terinspirasi dari Peter Pan *bows

Ini nggak saya masukin kategori cross-over karena saya Cuma pinjem istilah "bintang kedua" dan "tempat dimana anak-anak tidak bertumbuh dewasa" kalau saya salah, mohon beritahu (_ _)

Dan berhubung ini adalah FF multi-chap pertama sekaligus yang pertama juga di fandom ini, salam kenal para penghuni fandom 'w')/ dan maafkan atas kekurangan-kekurangan cerita ini (_ _)

Last, mind to RnR?


	2. Hello, Strangers

Disc. : Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.

"Hei, lepaskan aku."

Sepertinya kenyataan benar-benar mempermainkan Levi. Setelah kedatangan bocah aneh—yang berasal dari mimpi—ke kamarnya, kini ia harus menerjang terpaan angin malam yang sangat dingin untuk mengikuti bocah misterius tak jelas arahnya. Lebih tepatya, ia yang dibawa anak aneh itu entah kemana. Bukankah ini termasuk penculikan? Kalau saja anak ini bukan anak dibawah umur, Levi pasti sudah menelepon polisi.

Dan ditambah lagi, mereka terbang. Ha, sungguh pun ini bukan mimpi, kenyataan pasti sudah gila dan mencoba mempermainkannya.

Jika ini mimpi, Levi ingin bangun. Sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, beritahu aku. Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Levi jengah. Ayolah, ia sudah mengalami hari yang buruk dengan dimarahi si kepala redaksi sialan Nile Dawk tadi. Dan apa lagi sekarang? Diculik oleh bocah alien bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, ia bahkan belum sempattidur malam ini.

Eren yang—terbang di depan Levi menoleh sedikit ke belakang, tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Levi diarahkannya ke depan, menunjuk ke—

—astaga, apa itu?

Di depan mereka ada sebuah—pulau. Semakin mendekati pulau itu, entah kenapa langit semakin terang. Levi merasakan pandangannya disilaukan oleh cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba ketika Eren menariknya turun menuju pulau itu.

Dirasakannya material padat tanah menyentuh kakinya yang hanya berlapis sandal rumahan. Pandangannya sudah mulai normal, dapat dilihatnya Eren tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat datang di Shiganshina, Sir. Atau dikenal juga dengan nama Land of Nothing."

Shiganshina? Tempat apa itu?

Kini mereka berdiri di atas padang rumput luas yang dipenuhi bunga-bungaan. Daffodil, lily-of-the-valley, hydrangea, hyacinth biru. Jangan tanya mengapa ia tahu jenis bunga-bugaan itu.

Levi pasti telah dibawa sangat jauh dari Trost.

"Bocah tengik, kembalikan aku ke apartemenku. Sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin diculik oleh bocah aneh sepertimu untuk dibawa ke tempat yang sama anehnya denganmu. Persetan kau bilang mau menjemputku atau apa, aku bahkan belum tidur seharian ini—"

"Maaf, Sir. Saya tidak bisa. Saya diperintahkan untuk menjemput anda, masalah makan, tidur dan yang lainnya anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kami membutuhkan anda, Shiganshina membutuhkan anda." Berilah Eren benar-benar harus diberi penghargaan besar karena berani memotong kalimat Levi-sama.

Levi mendecih, "Baiklah, bocah. Pertama, aku tak suka dibantah. Kedua, aku tak suka kalimatku dipotong. Ketiga, pulangkan aku sekarang. Kau menolak maka aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan tindak kekerasan."

Eren menghela nafas, "Maafkan saya, Sir. Saya tidak memiliki hak untuk memulangkan anda. Mari ikut saya menemui pimpinan kami. Dialah yang berhak memutuskan anda boleh pulang atau tidak."

Beruntung Levi sedang dalam mood yang bagus meski dibawa paksa dan dalam keadaan kurang tidur. "Baiklah." Berterimakasihlah pada rasa penasaran yang membuat Levi menjadi jinak begini, wahai makhluk-makhluk astral.

Eren mengangguk, "Mari ikuti saya, Sir."

Sembari mengikuti Eren berjalan melintasi padang, matanya mulai menjelajah pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Rupanya tak hanya bebungaan yang menguarkan aroma menyengat inilah yang mengelilingi mereka. Rusa-rusa dan kupu-kupu bersama mereka menjelajah padang ini.

Benar-benar bukan pemandangan biasa. Hal seperti ini mustahil ditemukan di perkotaan besar macam Trost yang sudah terlalu penuh dengan beton-beton dan aspal. Pepohonan hijau melepaskan oksigen yang benar-benar menyegarkan. Levi yang tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menghirup oksigen murni segera menghirupnya dengan rakus.

Mungkin diculik ke tempat yang indah begini bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?

Memasuki jalan setapak, dapat terlihat sebuah bangunan yang dipenuhi kaca pada sisi-sisinya dengan pilar-pilar kokoh menyangganya. Memberikan kesan futuristik yang sombong. Mungkin itulah tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hei, kau bisa terbang, kan." Hell, Levi bahkan belum bisa percaya akan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "Apa kau tak pernah diajari yang namanya adat dan sopan santun? Apakah tindakan yang sopan membiarkan tamumu berjalan sejauh ini?"

"Sir, kenapa baru protes setelah kita berjalan sejauh ini? Lagipula bukan hanya anda yang kelelahan. Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita dan berhentilah mengomel. Kita tidak boleh terbang kalau anda belum ingin mati."

O-oh.

Levi benar-benar ingin menerkam bocah di depannya. Wajah inosen dan aura memikat ternyata hanya fatamorgana, sifat aslinya nyatanya terlalu berkebalikan dari kelihatannya. Dan _hell_, berani-beraninya bocah penculik itu melawan seorang Levi yang notabene adalah tamunya.

"Benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun. Apa aku harus mengajarimu tata karma untuk berbicara dengan tamu seperti seorang guru taman kanak-kanak ataukah memang ada yang salah dengan kepalamu? Yang seharusnya marah disini adalah aku, bocah Jaeger. Sang tamu. Jadi bi—"

"Kita sudah sampai." Tiga kata dari bocah penculik yang langsung membungkam Levi.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini aneh. Mereka berhenti di ujung jalan setapak yang menuju hutan. Bukan di pintu gerbang kota atau semacamnya—bahkan masih jauh dari gedung putih yang Levi kira menjadi tempat tujuan mereka.

Levi mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gedung, "Jaeger, bukannya kita akan pergi ke sana?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Selamat datang di markas Recon Corps."

Levi mengernyit. "Singkatnya, ini rumahku, Sir."

Hutan yang aneh, bocah yang aneh, mimpi yang aneh. Lengkaplah sudah, mungkin setelah ini Levi akan memeriksakan diri ke psikiater terdekat.

Levi mengikuti langkah Eren memasuki hutan itu. Hutan yang janggal; terlalu senyap bahkan tak terdengar suara tupai yang mencicit. Levi bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan pepohonan yang mengitari mereka. Jaeger—yang pasti mengetahui sesuatu—hanya diam sambil meneruskan langkah.

Jaeger yang saat ini berjalan di depannya seperti bukan Jaeger yang tadi—bocah tanggung yang menyebalkan. Jaeger yang kali ini sepertinya mengeluarkan aura kelam yang hebat.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan? Dilihat dari posisi matahari, kira-kira jam 8 pagi. Tapi itu tadi, sebelum memasuki hutan aneh ini. Pepohonan yang kelewat tinggi seolah merapat dan menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk dan ditambah keadaan senyap ini, maka sudah lengkaplah syarat agar hutan ini menjadi latar film-film horror picisan yang sering tampil di bioskop.

Eren berhenti berjalan. Levi menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang punggung Eren—yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya—untuk melihat ada apa di depannya.

Sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu yang sederhana beratapkan jerami, dengan dua jendela kecil yang mengapit pintunya yang juga kecil. Bahkan lebih pendek dari Levi. Mengingatkannya akan dongeng sang putri dan tujuh kurcaci.

"Yoohoo, Eren kembaliii!" Teriak seorang wanita berkacamata yang melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam pondok. "Dan sepertinya ia berhasi membawa_nya_."

Wanita itu keluar dari dalam pondok dan berjalan mendekati Levi, tersenyum, "Hanji Zoe. Dan kau pasti Levi Ackerman yang terkenal itu."

Satu persatu mata yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi keluar dari balik pepohonan dan menampakkan wujud masing-masing. Menatap Levi dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Levi mendengus, "Bahkan namaku tersohor sampai ke tempat gila macam ini. Aku tidak peduli kau mengenalku dari mana, bawa aku pada pimpinan kalian."

Hanji Zoe tertawa, "Memang sudah seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Ayo kita temui Irvin." Ia kemudian membuka pintu pondok, menunduk memasukinya. Levi mengekor di belakang.

Di dalam pondok—yang ternyata cukup besar—itu terdapat sebuah meja memanjang dan beberapa kursi kayu. Di ujung meja seorang pria seumurannya duduk. Memancarkan kewibawaan seorang pemimpin. Pria itu berdiri dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Selamat datang di Shigansina, Levi Ackerman. Aku Irvin Smith, meminta bantuanmu."

To be continued

Holaa, semoga menikmati chapter 2 yang sama singkatnya dengan yang pertama ini.

Saya mau berterimakasih buat semua yang sudah review, fave, dan follow juga buat semua silent readers. Fic ini mungkin akan update cepat, soalnya saya lagi libur panjang.

Semoga menikmati. Review, please?

~Chiaki


End file.
